


Baggage

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is always packed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 173

It wasn't so much that 00-agents knew how to pack at a moment's notice, Alec thought, as that they never really unpacked. 

He has an overnight bag ready to go, sitting on the floor of his closet. Suits for all occasions fill his garment bag. And of course, his 9mm is kept cleaned and ready.

Sometimes he feels like a stranger in his luxurious apartment, the country he defends, his own life.

In the field, behind enemy lines, is the only place he really feels at home. When he and James are in hostile territory together, the world makes sense.


End file.
